


The Punishment and the Reward

by MoonlitMusings



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, M/M, PWP, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 07:18:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12206469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitMusings/pseuds/MoonlitMusings
Summary: "Are you going to disobey me, Juno?” Juno smirked. He liked where this was going.“And what if I do?”“Well then,” Peter said, leaning in closer. “I would have to punish you.”





	The Punishment and the Reward

**Author's Note:**

> Some shameless pwp inspired by three different pieces of nsfw art on Mikaela Buckley's patrons blog, and one in particular. It was just too good not to write something for.

Peter stood, looking Juno over contemplatively, one long finger tapping lightly against his lips, one heeled foot tapping lightly against the floor. Juno waited impatiently, licking his lips and shifting on the bed, trying to ignore how cool the room was without his clothes on. He wasn’t supposed to move yet, so all he could do was look. He loved looking at Peter, of course. Especially when he was dressed like this; his button-up was halfway undone, and his pants were gone completely, revealing red lace panties under a black garter belt, holding up sheer black stockings that made Juno want to run his hands along those long legs over and over again. Legs ending in a pair of heels that brought Peter’s already ridiculous 6’1” height up several more inches. No, Juno didn’t mind looking at Peter at all. But what he wanted more than that was to _touch_ him. Or have Peter touch him. He wasn’t picky. He just needed the warmth and slide of skin on skin, those soft lips and sharp teeth leaving marks across him, that sweet friction and fullness...

“Juno, focus please.” Juno snapped back to the moment.

“Focus on what? You’re just staring at me.”

“I’m trying to decide what to do with you tonight.”

“Yeah, well, no reason I can’t keep myself occupied thinking about what you _might_ do until you actually do something. In fact...” Juno reached up and ran his fingers along himself teasingly. “I don’t see why I shouldn’t get this party started right now.” Peter took a couple steps forward, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

“The reason,” he said, tone shifting darker, “is because I told you not to. Are you going to disobey me, Juno?” Juno smirked, and wrapped a hand fully around himself. He liked where this was going.

“And what if I do?”

“Well then,” Peter said, leaning in closer, catching Juno’s wrist in a death grip and pulling his hand back to his side. “I would have to punish you.” Their faces were close enough for Juno to feel Peter’s breath across his skin.

“And how do you plan on doing that?” Juno asked, working to keep his voice strong and defiant. Peter flicked his eyes over his body once more before straightening up.

“Stand up and turn around.”

“Why?” Peter took Juno’s chin roughly in one hand, pulling to lead him to his feet.

“Because,” Peter replied, his voice hard and commanding, “I told you to. You said you wanted me to do something, detective, so here I am. If you would like me to _continue_ doing things to you, I would advise you listen to me.” Juno’s heart rate picked up, and his already half-hard cock grew even harder. He stood his ground for a second, looking Peter over like he was trying to decide whether or not to actually listen to him, before slowly turning around. “Very good,” Peter murmured in his ear. Juno repressed a shiver. He heard Peter behind him opening a drawer and rummaging around in it.

“You gonna be ready sometime tonight, Nureyev?” Juno asked petulantly. The drawer shut quickly with a loud noise, and suddenly Peter was yanking his arms behind his back, one resting just above the other.

“Someone,” Peter hissed, “is being awfully mouthy tonight. Keep these in place.” He let go of Juno’s arms, and Juno briefly considered moving them before he felt soft, strong fabric being wrapped snugly around them. Peter wrapped his arms almost elbow to wrist before securing the whole thing with a couple sturdy knots. That done, he stalked around Juno, rolling up his sleeves as he did, and took a seat on the bed. He kicked off his heels, his ankles crossing delicately. “So mouthy,” he repeated. “Bratty, really. You’d think you would have learned to listen to me by now. But,” he sighed, “it appears you haven’t. So, I’m going to have to teach you a lesson. Do you know how I intend to do that, Juno?”

“How?”

“I’m going to spank you.” Juno’s heart skipped a beat, and his breath caught. “How does that sound, darling?” Juno did his best to shrug while his arms were bound behind him.

“I’m all for it if you wanna try. We’ll see if it’s enough to make me listen. A little pain never kept me from doing much.” Peter’s mouth slid into a sharp grin, dangerous and seductive all at once.

“Oh, I’m well aware. Now, come here.” Juno took a step forward, and Peter guided him until he was laying across his lap. His face was resting against the bedsheets without his hands to hold him up, and his cock was rubbing deliciously against Peter’s thigh. He dug his toes into the sheets and rutted forward, looking for friction, and instead got a sudden stinging sensation as Peter’s hand came down hard on his ass, pulling a choked gasp out of his lungs. “Now, now, detective, none of that,” Peter scolded. “You get exactly what I give you, and no more. Understand?”

“I dunno, you might have to repeat it,” Juno panted out. Another smack, this one enough that he had to force down a whimper.

“I think you heard me perfectly well, Juno,” Peter said darkly. He rested one hand between Juno’s shoulders and slid it down so it rested on the side of his head, pressing him into the mattress. “And I’ve had enough of your snark for one evening.” And with that, Peter let down a flurry of blows, causing Juno to cry out at the sudden rush of pleasure-pain. His back arched, and his hands clench into tight fists. He grit his teeth at the sensation, trying his hardest not to thrust against the thigh that shifted slightly against him with each blow, but not enough. Not nearly enough. Peter didn’t focus on one spot, instead spreading his slaps out across both cheeks, so by the time he was done Juno’s whole ass was warm and stinging, the barest hint of redness just starting to color the skin there.

“S’that all you got?” Juno managed to pant. Peter smirked down at him and chuckled, a low sound that Juno couldn’t help but shudder at.

“Not at all, detective,” Peter replied, running his fingers lightly over the curve of Juno’s ass, making him hiss at the stinging trail they left. “I’m just getting started. No,” he continued, resting his whole hand lightly on one cheek, “I’m going to keep going until your ass is nice and red for me, and then I’m going to take you hard, just like you like. If you’re this sensitive now,” he explained, giving a small squeeze and grinning more broadly at the whimper it drew, “I can’t wait to hear what kind of beautiful noises you’ll make at the feeling of my hips slamming into yours once you’re _really_ sore.”

Juno was already panting and covered in a light sheen of sweat by this point, and god he wanted nothing more than exactly what Peter had described.

“Does that sound like enough for you, darling?” Juno almost nodded, but held back.

“Sounds alright,” he replied, trying to will his voice not to shake or crack. “We’ll see how I feel about it when you’re done.” Peter chuckled again.

“That we will.” And then his hand was coming down on Juno again, and the sound of skin striking skin, and the fantastic stinging, and the slight, teasing friction against his dick were all Juno could focus on. It had to only have been a minute or so, Juno knew, but it felt like ages, writhing on Peter’s lap, loving the contact but desperately wanting more. Finally, the barrage stopped and Juno laid there for a moment, catching his breath. It wasn’t until he felt the way the air stung his throat that he realized he’d been shouting. Peter hummed thoughtfully above him, running a hand across Juno’s flushed skin, making him suck in a sharp breath.

“Beautiful,” Peter murmured, watching the way the red faded and reappeared when he pressed down. “Exactly the color I was hoping for. I wish you could see, Juno. It really is lovely.” Juno didn’t respond beyond a quiet noise, and Peter laughed. “Perhaps another time, then. I still have to finish getting you ready, after all.” Juno felt Peter lean over him, reaching towards the nightstand and the bottle on top of it. There was a click, and a few seconds later, a slick finger teasing over his entrance, circling slowly before slipping in. Juno tried to steady his breathing and bit his lip, stifling a moan when Peter slid another finger in. He slid the fingers of his other hand into Juno’s hair, tugging slightly.

“None of that, love. I want to hear all of those enchanting sounds of yours.” Juno moaned louder as a finger brushed over his prostate, and he could hear the smile in Peter’s voice when he said, “Much better. Just like that, darling.” He continued working him open slowly, savoring the sweet noises, until he could feel Juno leaking against his thigh, and Juno started mumbling out half-coherent pleas. “Are you ready?” Peter asked.

“Yes, fuck, please yes.”

“Well then, I’m going to need you to stand up for a moment.” Juno did, though shakily, and Peter followed. He laid Juno on his back at the edge of the bed, and lifted his legs up to rest against his shoulders. Juno loved how Peter looked right then, standing over him like a dream come true. Then Peter pulled his panties down as far as he could with his garter belt still clipped to his stockings, positioned himself, and slammed into him, and Juno could hardly keep his eyes open, much less concentrate on the subtly beautiful way the neon lights from outside tinted Peter's hair, or the way he smiled at Juno like he was the most gorgeous thing on the planet. All Juno could focus on was the stretch and fullness and the way his already abused skin stung with every snap of Peter’s hips. Peter gripped Juno’s thighs tightly, relishing the moans and cries and whimpers falling from his lady’s lips.

“Shit! Peter! More, please... just... ‘m so close, Peter, just- just gimme a little, little more.”

“I don’t know, Juno,” Peter panted out, smiling wickedly. “Do you think you’ve earned it? Has the lesson sunk in yet?”

“Yes! Fuck, yes. Peter, I’ll listen to you. I swear I’ll listen to you. Just please, I need- please let me...”

“Hmmm... Are you sure?”

“ _Yes._ ”

“In that case...” He wrapped a hand around Juno’s straining erection and started pumping him. “I suppose I can let you come.” Juno choked on his next breath at the sensation, and it only took a few strokes before he was falling over the edge, shaking. Peter didn’t stop though. He brought his hand to his mouth and licked his fingers clean as he continued to move inside Juno, rushing to his own finish. Juno stared up at him the whole time, eye glassy, his face the picture of bliss.

Afterwards, Peter took a moment to stand there catching his breath, before letting Juno’s legs fall and leaning in to kiss him, deep and slow. Then he helped Juno to roll over, and set about freeing his arms, rubbing the feeling back into them.

“So beautiful,” he murmured softly. “So good for me. So lovely. You did so well, my darling.” Juno sighed under his ministrations, worn out, and fucked out, and blissed out, and on his way to being out like a light. Peter helped him roll back over and cleaned them both up, and offered Juno some water from the glass on the bedside table. He turned to put it back, and by the time he turned around again, Juno was crawling over so his head was at the pillows, and he dropped down so he was laying on his stomach. He didn’t exactly need more pressure on his ass right then. He knew sitting down wasn’t gonna be fun the next day, but he decided it was worth it. Peter smiled fondly at him laying there, already half-asleep, before he turned off the lights. He pulled the extra blanket from the foot of the bed up over them as he laid down and snuggled close to Juno, settling an arm around him.

“Goodnight, Juno,” he whispered. Juno mumbled something unintelligible and curled closer, most of the way to unconsciousness already. Peter sighed and let his eyes drift closed, content to join him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make me smile. <3


End file.
